


Grounded

by myotpisopme



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Suggestion of violent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream suffers the loss of his wings which leads to even greater tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as it is to be stream of consciousness, within the mind of Starscream throughout all that is happening. The lines within the fic represent blank spaces in thought. I do not own Starscream, Megatron, or the Transformers world. I just like to muck about with and in them, respectively.

Anger... no... rage. Complete and utter rage. That is the state of our lord, Megatron, right now. Pain... searing, burning pain... that is what I am feeling... It is not unfamiliar... but the degree is a new one. "When I am done with you, you will never dare defy me again... consider yourself GROUNDED, Starscream!" Rage. Searing pain... what is happening? Too fast... too strong... suddenly I am on the floor... it hurts... by Primus it hurts more than it ever hurt before. Fear... will he offline me? No... he would not grant me such kindness. No, he has done worse. My wings... He has ripped off my wings... Energon... pouring fast... I might offline from the letting, but he has that snide medic, Knockout, stop the flow... "Patch him... but do not replace the wings... I want him to feel what it is like to be so handicapped as I have through his betrayal..." No wings.... no wings... no flight... a seeker without wings... a seeker without flight... freedom...gone...gotta fly... NEED to fly... flight...fly fly fly flee FLEE!! No... can't... cannot flee...cannot fly... trapped... trapped... Medic... patching... pain is less.... pain is gone... receptors off. Numbness... frightening numbness... no wings... can't feel my wings... "He sure did a number on you this time, Starscream..." "SILENCE, YOU BLATHERING BUCKET OF SCRAP!! MY WINGS... MY WINGS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AT ALL, MY WINGS...." collapse...I collapse because I am restrained... and... I'm tired.... oh... peace.... recharge... _______________________________________________________________________________________

I'm awake....I feel strange... what has happened? I do not feel... pain receptors off... I am on the berth in the med bay... what...happened..... Megatron. Megatron happened. Wings.... my wings.... MY WINGS!!! I haven no wings! I have been patched, I am whole again... save my wings... no wings... no wings... no flight, no flying, no soaring... no... no.. no no no NO! NO!!! This is WRONG! A seeker without their wings is NOTHING! What would my trine think... what... what will they think... my trine... their wings... beautiful wings... spread in flight...soaring... riding a breeze...how beautiful, now I envy them... flight.... flying... wings.... wingswingswings flight... air... clouds, sky, wind, air...I want to feel the air.... air on my wings.... maybe... maybe just the deck... walking... I can walk, all is not lost, I can walk... but... I am a seeker, I fly... fly flight flying soaring flight... walking... so slow... deck. I am on the deck... the wind... I feel the wind on my plates... wings.... wind on my wings....I can...feel the wind on my wings.... a seeker without wings, that is illogical... impossible, seekers have wings, they are flight based... wings... wings wings wings wind wind on wings... wings... wind... flight... i could fly... air flow around wings wings wings, wind on my wings...fly... I fly... seeker i fly.... glorious flight.... i will fly. I WILL FLY! I'm falling... normal... flight falling air wind transform and launch, normal... sequence is normal.... transform... no wings.... NO WINGS?? NO WINGS!!! Jet... no wings... falling... falling... to my offlining, no doubt... I... cannot fly... I... fall... ground coming...quickly...one last defiance... no wings... no life... "DEATH IS A KINDER FATE THAN PAINFUL SERVITUDE TO AN UNCARING LORD!!"... impact... in... seconds...


End file.
